1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a beacon device, and more particularly, to a beacon device for reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile devices, such as portable computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices, have become more common. To satisfy consumer demand, portable electronic devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some functions cover a large wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some functions cover a small wireless communication area; for example, mobile phones using Wi-Fi systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz. However, during a communication process, a mobile device and another device connected thereto both consume a lot of electric power. It becomes a critical challenge for a designer to design a novel power-saving device for prolongation of system usage time.